2014 Halloween Fic: White Nurse
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: It's Halloween night, Shiro is about to head out when Grimmjow, gets mad at his outfit choice. [SEME!GrimmShiro!UKE]


**Title: 2014 Halloween Fic – White Nurse**

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** M

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings:** GrimmjowShiro

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to hichi123 for requesting. I had fun thinking of Shiro's outfit. I hope you love it. Even though it's technically just a PWP.

**Summary: **It's Halloween night, Shiro is about to head out when Grimmjow, gets mad at his outfit choice. [SEME!GrimmShiro!UKE]

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Nurse<strong>_

Grimmjow was damn bored. There was nothing on the TV, and all his friends were out with their significant others or children. With a roll of his eyes he wondered what his roommate planned to do; sometimes he'd go to his family, or just his twin brother Ichigo, or to the bar. Being Halloween bars were messy, and Grimmjow didn't like them.

His roommate Shiro Kurosaki was unpredictable at best. They'd met back in high school and people had kept away from them because of their hair colour. They'd been the three demons; Grimm with blue hair, Shiro with White and his twin with Orange. Both twins were average height, slender waists and lithe, muscle packed bodies. Ichigo and Shiro tended to attack anyone who mentioned they were remotely feminine looking.

Grimmjow's own parents had decided that since he was independent and an adult (18+) he should live on his own. At first the blue haired male had been excited, but upon realizing he'd have to pay rent fully, he'd complained and slowly became less enthused. It was one of those times Shiro offered to be his roomate.

Ichigo had left for college, and Shiro couldn't handle being in a house with his dad for more than a few hours. Their mother had passed away when they were younger and they also had twin sisters. Surprised, yet pleased Grimmjow had accepted graciously.

It had been more than three years now, and Grimmjow had realized that he didn't want to give Shiro to anyone. Previously, Shiro tended to ignore people and give them a gruff exterior, but recently Shiro had become more outgoing. And even tried flirting a bit. Grimmjow had been ready to rip anyone apart, and plant the stupid albino on his lap where he belonged.

Knocked from his thoughts by the clinking of some dishes from the kitchen, Grimmjow sighed and stretched along the back of the sofa to get an angle of the kitchen from where he sat. When he saw a light pink rear, he did a double take. There were black lacy panties poking out the bottom of a short pink dress.

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing!?" Grimmjow choked. On closer inspection he realized it was a nurse costume. Shiro had the top of the modest nurse dress undone three buttons, so it wasn't modest. He was also wearing a cute pair of white leather ankle boots. His legs were smooth and bare, freshly shaven. And on his face he had a drawn on red plus sign on his cheek, and his lips were glistening with some type of lip gloss.

"My costume, isn't it precious? Ichi helped me pick it. He said I'd definitely get lucky." The albino did a slight twirl and Grimmjow felt a flush of anger surge through his body. His Shiro was going out like that, with the intentions of getting into bed with someone.

"You aint fucking going out like that!" Grimmjow roared standing up from his tense lounge on the sofa. The desirable glow Shiro's skin was doing, was entirely too dangerous for him to go out like such. He told himself he was just looking out for the other.

"Why not! I even prepared myself beforehand so that if I find someone who just rams inside, it won't hurt." Shiro flashed his lace covered perky behind and Grimmjow couldn't contain his fury any longer. Shiro was _his._ Nobody was going to have him except for himself!

With a growl, Grimmjow stomped towards the other and tossed him onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Ignoring the wiggling behind in his peripheral vision and his best friends fists against his back, the blue haired male made his way to his bedroom.

Tossing the smaller male on his stomach, Grimmjow covered him before he could bounce back up. His head still roaring in excitement blocked out every other sound and Grimmjow loked aronud for something to tie Shiro's wrists. Finding a belt hazardly tossed on the bedside table, Grimmjow pulled one arm over Shiro's head. The latter still trying to push him off even with his face down against the bed. Grasping the other arm, Grimmjow made do with a random scarf laying around. It wasn't his, but he didn't have time to think about it at that point.

"Grimmjow, what the _fuck_!" There was something weird about Shiro's voice. Sure it sounded angry, but there was also something else… anticipation perhaps. Shakily clenching his fist, Grimmjow skimmed his eyes down the naughty nurse body beneath his.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to show interest of going out with men? I'm not about to let you go out and allow some stranger to sully you. You are _mine_, Shiro! Always have been, always will be!" Grimmjow growled as he ripped the lacy panties down and tested the oily tight sheath that lay hidden beneath. It was heavenly; wet, warm and tight.

In response, Shiro writhed beneath Grimmjow's demanding fingers. He'd fingered himself for many years thinking about Grimmjow. But he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. Just recently Ichigo had called him and demanded he 'man-up' and just tell Grimmjow he wanted him. Grimmjow was annoying the shit out of Ichigo, by complaining through the phone; that Shiro suddenly seemed to withdraw from him. So Shiro had tried the costume.

"Ohhhh… -chi was right..mmn…" Shiro moaned as his body readily accepted Grimmjow's rough finger. When Grimmjow stopped moving the digits, Shiro made a strangled noise. Displeased with no action, Shiro tried to shift their bodies closer together.

"What was he right about?" Grimmjow whispered. His anger had evaporated when Shiro had willingly pushed back against his searching fingers. Shiro seemed to be too busy trying to get him to move his fingers, before he processed the question.

"mmmnn…. Thisssssss…" Shiro sobbed.

Grimmjow rumbled against his chest as Shiro continued to sinfully ride his fingers. Velvety, wet heat clenched around his fingers; it was so intoxicating. Grimmjow frantically reached for the lube from his top drawer and with shaking hands he unzipped his pants. Baring his raging manhood and nest of bright blue curls, Grimmjow slicked himself quickly. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and hold his breath at the arousing friction.

"You ready for me baby?" Shiro seemed to be drunk in pleasure, but he was trying to look over his shoulder to see Grimmjow's desire. Shiro nodded, his whole body shaking; the anticipation of finally being taken by the blue haired male was making him dizzy for it. His sex probbing the tight sheath, Grimmjow moaned as his fingers dug into Shiro's hips.

Sinking into Shiro, Grimmjow shuddered. His long time best friend was warm, hot and tight. At the noisy cry of pain, Grimmjow bit back a moan as he seated himself completely. His heart was pounding and he was completely in bliss, but he wasn't going to move until Shiro was ready. A torturous squeeze around his sheathed cock, urged him to roll his hips slowly.

Shiro practically purred in response, clutching the manacles around his wrists as he tried to shift his hips for a faster pace. Shuddering, the albino bit his lips as the pain slowly melted into searing ecstasy. The initial burning was now sparking sweet jolts of pleasure.

"Oooh... Grimm please please…. Untie me. Please!" Shiro pleaded. It was tormenting that he finally had the lover he wanted but he couldn't touch him. He hadn't thought Grimmjow would actually listen to him, but when Grimmjow stopped thrusting his hips to quickly loosened the ties around his wrists. But before Shiro could do anything, he'd continued rocking their hips together.

"Yes! More! Faster!" Shiro begged as he shoved his hand between his legs. Desperately he jerked himself, trying to bring himself closer to his climax. His other hand went to Grimmjow's still clothed thigh, and dug his nails deep. Grimmjow thrust faster and faster in frustration; Shiro felt so good around him. Slamming his hips deeply Grimmjow was starting to see stars, and he knew he was drawing close to his end.

Narrowing his eyes on where they were joined, Grimmjow watched his cock disappear into Shiro's greedy body. Their hips were rutting together frantically, and Grimmjow ghosted his fingers along Shiro's neck and still clothed back. The back of his light pink nurse dress darkened with sweat, and Grimmjow could see a slight sheen on his white skin.

Listening to the squelching noise and Shiro's erotic love calls, Grimmjow pressed himself as deep as he could reach and slammed his hips in a frenzy. Drowning in pleasure he growled his demand to his needy lover.

"You're mine now. I'll sink myself into your delectable body, and fuck you full of my cum all day, every day. Mine, baby mine!" In response to the naughty words Shiro couldn't help but howl his response as they both tilted over the edge.

"Yes! Grimmjow yours!"

As the earth stopped spinning, Grimmjow was panting beside Shiro who lay on his stomach shakily trying to catch his breath. Shiro's eyes were closing in tiredness but he desperately tried to keep his eyes open. When Grimmjow rolled over to look at him, the blue haired male couldn't help but chuckle. With a simple kiss on his forhead he nudge the albino on his side so that he could cuddle against his back.

"Just sleep. We'll talk in the morning. We're both not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Sooooooo, HAPPY HALLOWEEN I HOPE WE ALL GET FAT FROM CHOCOLATE THIS YEAR!

Glad I could finish it before Halloween... What did you think?

Wasn't Shiro sexy?

Thanks for the request Hichi123, hope you liked it!

_Love Alii xoxo _


End file.
